paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier the Special Veterinarian
Xavier is a veterinarian of Adventure Bay and the PAW Patrol. He is also the older brother of Ryder Xavier belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Personality Xavier is always caring and very gentle to the pups. Although, he's a bit emotional but still, he loves the pups and his younger brother. He sometimes tends to take new medicinal experiments but it takes him a risk for being a special veterinarian. Xavier can be also good at puzzles, although, puzzle-solving is not easy for him as he thought it would be. He also had a small habit of saying "literally", usually at the end when he says things. He also had a very supportive and practical side when it comes to medicine. Taking prescriptions to the pups often takes first for him when it comes for their checkups and consultations. He seldom doesn't want to hang around ever since he had a lot of things to take care of and patients for him to be recovered. Sometimes, when his brother wanted him to be with each other, he had no other choice but to rely his brother's requests because after all, they are brothers. Xavier had is good at remembering flashbacks and memories, although it was hard for him to talk about what they enjoy. He can be either sensitive or slightly sly. When patients are not in the mood of doing something else, he usually felt they needed something but sometimes, he doesn't want to hear about it, although it felt pity for him as he doesn't mind about when something did not mock him. He also spent his time writing with his diary ever since then. Xavier also is left-handed because he always uses his left more often than his right hand. Sometimes, he uses his left hand for any support that he could need such as carrying supplies of medicines and opening the latch for his business inside the Lookout and his clinic and any others. Bio Xavier was the first born of the family. He was actually born at the small farm with his parents and two adult dalmatians. Since then, when he was around 3, Marshall was born but then he realized that he would keep an eye on him as his boy's best friend. Although for Xavier, he wasn't the only one would take an eye on Marshall because sooner before he knew it that when he was 6, his younger brother Ryder was born and he felt proud to be older brother as he felt warmhearted down to the bottom of his feelings. Everything he thought was complete, because, he had his parents, his adopted pup with his parents and his younger brother. Xavier had all that he needed to be a perfect family. However, things may brought difficult for him to carry it as a burden, but he determined not to give up and started to become sincere, even though he was still young and might on the verge on any situation that he would face due to his parents' problem that might cause them into complete separation. He hoped that he would be forever, but he realized that not everything he deserved seems to be into a complete waste. When he was at High School at the age of 11, and Ryder was at Elementary School at the age of 9, while walking on their way home with Marshall, their parents died including the dalmatian parents due to cancer once they came home and felt coldness within their touch. Since then, they we're on their own, leaving no other choice but to move on and continued to adopt Marshall since they promised to raise him. But then, Mary, his mother's sister, which is of course-her aunt, showed up after their death of their parents and she felt pity about them, and decided she would raise them as one of her own, even the young dalmatian. Ever since Xavier was 16, him and Ryder were inseparable brothers, aside being the oldest son of the family while Ryder being the youngest and also being one of the owners of Marshall. By the time when the administration of the University of Medicine approved him for collage and Ryder was in high school, he left them, even to his adopted pup but he promised that when his time in collage has ended, he would come back to Adventure Bay and help the pups as necessary as he would hoped. Now that before goes back to Adventure Bay, he also adopted one stray pup that has lived in the city during his time at collage. That stray whose breed is a female Russell Terrier, and her name is Yasmin. Ever since, Yasmin was a stray pup, she explained to Xavier that her parents died due to starving death and left on her own and not only that, she was sick. So then, he would save and adopted her as one of his own. But then again, he felt glad for taking care of her while spending his free time at collage and not only that, the professors of the University really appreciated of what Xavier did best of both a student and adopter to Yasmin. Sooner or later, he graduated from collage as a student with a course of Special Medicines and as a salutatorian of the course's batch. Not only that, he was given that was being the youngest graduating student at the age of 18 and a special caretaker of Yasmin as one of his pets. But then when he thought that everything of collage is over, he remembered his promise to Ryder and Marshall and there, after a few days, he immediately pack his things up including Yasmin's because he will be taking her with him, When he returned to Adventure Bay, He was welcomed by the PAW Patrol and officially he became the team's special veterinarian and Yasmin as another member of the team itself. Now as he continues to work, he proved why he is the only veterinarian to work for Adventure Bay, but for thing that has been through, he felt happy to work with his younger brother as well with the pups who need also needed his help. Appearance He had teal eyes, auburn hair and his hairstyle is plain although a bit messy. During his work, he is always seen with his white coat, resembling that of a doctor but had a PAW Patrol Symbol. He also wore his white plain t-shirt, blue jeans and yellow rubber shoes. During free time, when he often hang out with the pups and his younger brother, he is seen with his red and blue striped t-shirt, the same as well with his blue jeans and yellow rubber shoes. Jobs Special Veterinarian All the time, he is a special veterinarian of the team and the town itself. He is always keeping his goal on track while checking on animal patients' temperature and pups' check-ups if anything goes wrong. Xavier is always keeping himself balanced, whether an owner of the pups or the oldest brother who is taking care of Ryder very well. Temporary Leader Sometimes, when Ryder is sick, injured, or anything that might cause him to go unstable, Xavier is entrusted to be the leader of the PAW Patrol itself until Ryder fully recovers. For Ryder, Xavier is a bit strategic of among the pups' picks, especially in a very tight situation. For some, he also follows his example but at the same time, he is still taking actions from the leader itself. Trivia Bonds Between Brothers When they were young, they are very inseparable and caring for each other, thus, they had a strong bond between each other, especially with the pups as well. Sometimes when they we're very curious, they put themselves on the asking line. Regardless in any mission, celebration, rescues, and so on, they seem to have a good time and therefore, they are doing very efficiently, even though it started them to be one another whereas the pups would do the same as theirs. Bond Between the Pups Since, Xavier met the pups for so long, they also bring a strong bond which is the same as his younger brother. Although for Xavier, it's a bit weird when he takes his job as a temporary leader and tends taking small risks for the pups to do during missions. Still, they always had a great time which brings them a strong and never-ending bond for him, his brother, and the pups. Hobbies * Taking care of patients * Playing soccer during free time * Watching the pups play * Doing strategies * Having a good time with Marshall and Yasmin * Tickling the pups' tummies * Eats bread early in the morning Strengths * Always practical * Sometimes strategic * Always open-minded Weaknesses * He had atychipobia(fear of failure) * He can be easily nervous and full of doubt * He's allergic to mushrooms. * Sometimes, he has a tendency to make things very difficult of what he could've thought. Facts * He usually calls Ryder "Little Brother" since he was the oldest of them in the family. However, he sometimes calls him his name. Either way, he has a habit of saying names and roles. * Every early morning, he eats bread with a hot drink that keeps him refreshed with his first start * Usually, Xavier keeps his focus right on his job as a veterinarian but normally, he always keeps himself a self-esteemed person. * He is left handed. * Later on as he continued to work as a veterinarian, he was awarded by becoming a certified doctor, thanks through the appreciation of Mayor Goodway. * He helped Katie giving birth to his twin nephew and niece, Aldin and Esther. * As he grows up, Xavier sometimes teach Esther on basics about medicine, and taking care of patients. Despite being a veterinarian and a certified doctor, he also a good teacher but in medical science. Family * Ryder - Brother * Katie - Sister-in-law (By marriage) * Aldin - Twin Nephew * Esther - Twin Niece Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon Characters Category:Ryder's Family Category:Male Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Ryder's Brother